


There for You

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Guardian!Luka, Lukanette, Sprint Fic, visual prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Marinette is overwhelmed, far from home, and without food for Tikki. Fortunately there is someone close by who is willing to not just be a shoulder to cry on, but someone to help with her responsibilities.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the LBSC sprint fic challenge. The prompt was a visual one, by the extremely talented Airi-p4 called [rain ](https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/633233706117677056/lukanette-february-day-24-rain-v21).

The akuma battle had been rough, and Ladybug had needed to call on too many of her allies; allies that she had to take time away from the battle to go and find. She hated leaving Chat to fend for himself. What she really needed was someone to pass the guardianship on to. She was drowning under all the additional responsibilities, but at the same time, didn’t want to place that same burden on anyone else. 

Attacking right at sunrise on a Saturday morning, the akuma had caught her still sleeping, and she, as many of the others she had called upon were, not ready for the fight. Ladybug had just managed to collect the last of the miraculous from Pegasus and Viperion, the Liberty currently being moored near Max and his mother’s house. Max, always prepared for any eventuality, had been the only hero who had thought to grab food to recharge, and was able to get himself, Viperion, and Ladybug close to his home. 

Max and Luka walked away in opposite directions from neighboring alleyways, and almost immediately once they were out of sight, Marinette’s own transformation unraveled. She knew the boys could both see the flash of pink, but prayed that neither would come to investigate. 

Standing there in pajamas and bare feet, Marinette reached for her purse out of habit and gasped as she realized she had not brought it along. “Oh Tikki,” she cried, looking at her crestfallen companion. “As soon as we get home, you can have all the cookies you can eat.” She sighed as she looked down at her tiny friend. “But to get home, we’re going to have to walk.”

Stepping cautiously out of the alley, Marinette made it a single block before the skies opened up, and the rain that had been threatening for the entirety of the akuma fight proved itself not to be magical in nature. Exhausted, Marinette hurried over to a covered gazebo in the park she was passing, hugging her knees to keep warm. She thought about trying to make it home, but her parents would be awake at this time, and she didn’t want to have to explain to them why she had been outside in the rain, barefoot, when she was supposed to be tucked up in bed, sleeping off her late-night bout of inspiration. 

She sat there for a while, head resting on her knees, tears trickling from her eyes, although if anyone had seen her, she would have blamed the rain. While she waited for it to let up, Marinette thought of all the responsibilities that were on her shoulders, both as Ladybug and the Guardian, as a promising young designer and a student. She didn’t mind taking responsibility, but the amount being heaped on her shoulders often felt overwhelming. The soft release of tears helped relieve some of the pressure building inside her. 

The drumming of the rain on the roof of the gazebo lulled her into a half-doze, although Tikki’s grumbling stomach, as well as her own, prevented her from being pulled fully under. Her eyes were shut, and her thoughts were drifting when she heard her name being called. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt as if she were being dragged from one dream into another, as she saw Luka leaning over her, wearing the same oversized t-shirt and sweatpants he’d been wearing when she’d left him, only plastered to him from the rain. 

He held out a hand to her to help her to her feet, but instead, Marinette took his hand and tugged him down to sit on the step beside her. Neither of them spoke as he settled beside her, scooting closer for warmth. They both started a little in surprise when Marinette slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing once more, but Luka accepted the gesture, wrapping an arm behind her back, and leaning into her in return. A soft sigh escaped Marinette as they both let the comfortable silence spin around them, neither questioning why the other was there.

When Marinette shivered, Luka raised his head and smiled down at his companion. “When I didn’t see you transform back and head home, I got worried about you. Is everything alright?”

Half asleep, soothed by the patter of the raindrops and the beat of Luka’s heart, Marinette just sighed. Without lifting her head or opening her eyes she replied, “No cookies. Tikki didn’t have enough energy to retransform.”

The confirmation swirled through the silence for a few moments, before Marinette’s eyes blew open wide and she jerked upright, almost smashing the top of her head into Luka’s chin. “Wait… WHAT?” Her voice a near screech. 

Tikki just giggled as her stomach protested loudly. Marinette looked up to see Luka watching her, a patient smile on his face. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I realize that I’m not supposed to know, but I worry about you. You take on so much, and I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

When Marinette continued to stare at him silently, Luka started to fidget a little. Floating up to whisper something in her chosen’s ear, Tikki gestured towards Luka with her arm, smiling at him, before floating back around in front of Marinette. She dipped in the air a little, and Marinette’s hands came up to catch the little kwami, even though Marinette’s gaze was focused on something that only she could see. Her eyes snapped to Luka’s, who was watching her curiously, but patiently before they traveled back to meet Tikki’s. 

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, a calming tactic her mother had taught her, Marinette came to a decision, and was nodding, even as she opened her eyes. “Yes,” she said to Tikki. “It definitely could work. I would want to talk it over with Chat Noir first, but I think it is a very good idea. Until then…” she broke off, looking at Luka. “I need to find a way to keep you safe. I put your miraculous in my yo-yo, which is…” She glanced over at Tikki, who just shrugged, her eyes closed, now resting on Marinette’s knee. “Somewhere.”

At Luka’s raised eyebrow, she followed Tikki’s example and just shrugged. “When I transform back, it will still be in my yo-yo, but where it is right now? I don’t know. What I do know is that I want to get Tikki fed, so I should probably head home.”

Luka shook his head. “My house is closer, and we can text your parents to say that you got caught in the rain on the way over. That’ll give you an excuse for wearing different clothes. I know for someone who values honesty as much as you do, that finding excuses must be excruciating.” 

She smiled at him as he stood, and extended his hand towards her once again. This time, Marinette took it, and let him pull her to her feet, Tikki disappearing into the bedraggled hair that clung to the back of her neck in dark clumps. 

Marinette didn’t let go of Luka’s hand as they made their way down the steps, merely shifting her grip so that her fingers were now interlocked with his. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled a soft smile as he squeezed hers gently. They’d just passed the alley in which Marinette’s transformation had unraveled when she stumbled and cried out in pain. Looking down, Luka realized that she was barefoot and swore softly under his breath before dropping his hand and turning his back to her. His own slippers were not the best and completely soaked through, but he was infinitely glad he had them. 

Marinette looked at Luka’s back, confused until he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. “Jump on. I’m carrying you back to the Liberty. It’s only a few blocks, and then you won’t step on anything else.” 

Eyes wide, Marinette just looked at him. “Are you sure?” she whispered. 

When Luka just nodded, Marinette smiled at him, and, placing her hands on his shoulders, jumped onto his back. Her arms came around his neck to clasp in front of his chest, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Hearing Tikki giggle and comment that she looked like a monkey clinging to Luka, Marinette stuck her tongue out at her tiny companion and called her Xuppu. Luka gripped Marinette’s thighs to steady her as he walked swiftly towards the Liberty. 

Once there, Luka handed Marinette a pair of Juleka’s leggings and one of his old band t-shirts that he outgrew, but couldn’t bear to throw away. He watched her as she sat cross-legged on his bed, texting with her parents. Looking up, she smiled at him. From the folds of her shirt, she pulled out a hexagonal black box, handing it to him. “Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Snake with the power of Second Chance. You will hold onto it for now.” He wasn’t sure when she had retrieved the box, but Tikki sat at the end of the bed, next to a plate of cookies, looking much more refreshed than when he had seen her earlier.

“I need to talk with Chat Noir, but as the guardian, the decision rests with me.” She looked up at Luka nervously. “If you are truly willing, I would like to pass the guardianship on to you. I would be here to help you, of course, and I’ll teach you everything I know. We can figure it out together.”

He nodded at Marinette. “Anything you need Marinette. I’ll always be here for you.” And took the box from her hand. He hid the box away under his bed, then Marinette slipped the bracelet onto his bare left wrist, just as Juleka walked through the door. Marinette jumped away from Luka, bright red and mumbling apologies, while Luka continued to stare at the silver bangle on his wrist, stroking it thoughtfully with one finger. 

Juleka took in the body language of the pair of them and raised an eyebrow. Sighing, she admonished, “Don’t be gross where I have to see you.” She walked to her desk, picked up a notebook, and walked out again.

If possible, Marinette blushed even harder than before. Luka just shook his head and glanced over at Marinette, resting a hand comfortingly on her knee. “Ignore her.” He waved his hand as if to dispel the idea, but Marinette looked at him thoughtfully, a nervous smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

“Do you think that means we can be gross where she can’t see us?” Her face flushed redder than ever, and Marinette looked anywhere except at Luka, but when she felt trembling fingers under her chin, encouraging her to look up, she raised her eyes to meet his, buoyed by the hope she saw shining in them. 

“Anytime, Marinette.” Luka leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away. Marinette rose to meet him, sighing softly as their lips met, just a quick brushing of lips at first, but then both of them melting into the other, understanding, acceptance, and the spark of things to come coursing unsaid between them.

When Juleka next came in, making sure to knock but receiving no response, she saw Luka curled protectively around Marinette as the two slept peacefully, fingers still intertwined, soft smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
